Possession
by Millenia - Wish maker
Summary: Dark wants Daisuke, so does Krad, Satoshi and Riku wants him too! Who’s gonna get Daisuke?
1. Default Chapter

Possession.

-

Author's note: Hello! This is my first D.N. Angel fic. Please be nice.

If you don't like yaoi actions, don't read, oh yeah by the way, it's my first yaoi, please read and review.

Summary:

Dark wants Daisuke, so does Krad, Satoshi and Riku wants him too! Who's gonna get Daisuke? It's R-rated.

-

Possession. Prologue.

Daisuke arched his back, and moaned. Hands were running up and down his back while a tongue was licking his swanlike neck.

_A smirk found its way onto a handsome and dark face._

"_You're mine Daisuke…mine and only mine…my little one, you've been hurt so many times…Let me show you what it's like to be loved". _

"_No please don't…" Daisuke struggled._

"_Just give in koi…I can give you what you want! I can give you the world if you just give in to me…_

_You know you want me…"._

"_I don't! Please stop! Get out of my dream! PLEASE LEAVE!" Daisuke cried. He didn't want this, why couldn't he just vanish! Like spots on your clothes when you wash them! _

Daisuke woke up, all sweaty. "Daisuke are you okay!" Dark asked. "Yes…just a dream…" Daisuke said. "You moaned and everything!" Dark said. Daisuke blushed madly, "Dark, please don't!". "Did you see your lover's face?" Dark teased, "DARK!", "Was it a hottie? Then it must've been me!". "Ha ha…ha…" Daisuke said.

Next morning.

"Breakfast Dai-chan!" Emiko said and waved Daisuke to the table.

"Morning Dai-chan!" Dark said and smiled.

"Good morning Dark" Daisuke said.

"Dai-chan could you please get some bread for me at the grocery?" Emiko asked.

"Sure mom!" Daisuke said and ran off.

After he got the bread he went home again, but on his way home, he met a stranger.

The stranger pinned Daisuke to the wall, "Ne, you remember me?" he said as he kissed Daisuke's neck. "Please leave…" Daisuke growled. The stranger pressed his chest to Daisuke's.

"You're a guy!" Daisuke gasped, "It's not about gender, my love, it's passion".

-

Thanks for reading! And please review!

I hope you liked it.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Possession.

Author's note: Someone actually reviewed! I'm SO happy! This chapter is dedicated to hikarienzeru and Lord Scribbles.

Possession. Chapter 1.

(Dark's P.O.V)

He is with Riku again…And that Risa-thingy is drooling over me! Okay not practically…Good for me.

Okay I know what you are thinking, and you are right! I like Daisuke! My Dai-chan. MY Dai-chan.

ARGH! Let go of him Riku! Look she is doing it again! What is she thinking! She touching him, and he is blushing! Is she trying to steal him from me! Why that…

Well he will be mine soon…I will make you mine Daisuke! Just you wait! Muhahaha…cough cough. Ha…Boef man…RIKU HARADA! Keep your hands away from my Dai-chan!

Daisuke, it is pretty late now! You better get home before I come out and get you! STOP RIKU! Don't make me go down there to get you!

Emiko! Make that girl stop! If someone doesn't make the girl stop I might get bald, and I'm sure you're asking "Bald?". Yeah! Because I keep pulling my hair, because I'm stressed! And you don't want me to loose my hair, do you!

It's making me sick! I better call him!

"Oooh Dai-chan? What! I mean Daisuke! Move your blooming arse!"

Great he heard me! Come on Daisuke, dinner's ready!

"Dark" someone said behind me and I turned around.

A man, with long blond hair stood behind me leaning on the wall.

"Krad" I nodded and continued to watch my Daisuke.

"Come on Dark, spill it. You like him." Krad said determinated. I glared, "He's mine and you can't take him" Krad said smirking.

"Did you suddenly claim him?" I asked dangerously.

Krad smirked again, "No but I will soon, I want his innocence, I want him to scream my name in ecstasy underneath me."

I shot his best deathglare. How dare he. "I don't like him" I said.

Krad smiled and said: "Then he's mine, too bad Dark", " I don't like him, I love him".

Krad looked like he was hitten in the face. Hard. He should have known better. No one takes something that's in mine possession. Daisuke is mine.

"You better go now Krad" I said. And guess what? He smiled "No I'm invited for dinner!".

Crap! Emiko! WHY! That bloody, insane teenager wants your son! He wants to –YUCK! Okay I'll shut up now…besides I better save a spot next to my koi!

I ran down and dinner was ready. I saw Daisuke sitting and talking with Riku. He's blushing again! I'd wish he would do that when we had a nice conversation…

WHOOP! The seat next to Daisuke is vacant! Wee! NO! KRAD TOOK IT! GRR! What a big…

Yay! The other seat next to Daisuke is also vacant! Wait! Takeshi is heading for it! No way dude! It's mine! I ran over to the seat. "Too bad Takeshi!" I said smirking.

Riku glared at me, gee…scary girl! "Dark-san!" someone sqealed next to me.

Yikes! It's Risa! Go away! I'm swearing, she's trying to kill me!

"Why don't you sit next to me?" Risa asked and blinked, yuck…She grabbed my arm and pulled me next to her, but I want to sit next to MY Dai-chan! "Thanks" Riku whispered to Risa as she sat next to Daisuke. Oh boef man, they are creepy those twins.

Thanks to:

hikarienzeru: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the shortness, I'll try to make them longer!

Lord Scribbles: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to make the chapters longer! Thanks for reading!

That's it for now…I hope you liked it! Please review it!

I will try to update as soon as posible.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Possession.

AN: Here's another chapter of Possession. I hope you like it!

Possession. Chapter 2.

(Riku's P.O.V).

What's wrong with Dark? He's acting strange, like stealing my spot next to my Niwa-kun! Look! He's glaring at me again! What did I do? It's not my fault Risa likes him! Dark he's looking at me! Maybe he likes me!

"Earth to Riku-san!" Daisuke waved infront of me with big innocent eyes. Cute! But I'm sure Dark likes me"

Maybe Niwa-kun isn't mr. Perfect at all…Wait! Where's Niwa-kun going? Oh, he's helping Emiko.

Takeshi is talking to me, it's like I don't understand him.

(Dark's P.O.V)

"Daisuke, can I talk to you?" I asked, and Daisuke nodded.

"Sure" Then he followed me to his room.

"So? What's up?" he asked me cutely, "Okay, listen Daisuke, I know a guy, who likes somebody, but the guy is too shy to admit that he likes the somebody person…" Did he get the hint?

The he blushed, "Oh, I understand" he said, YES! He's mine! "I think that the guy should ask the somebody person out!" he said.

"Okay!" I said, yes, yes thanks allot god!

"It's Riku isn't it? Riku is the somebody person!" he said, NO DAISUKE! IT'S YOU!

"Riku-san! Please come over here!" Riku looked at us. Then she went over to Daisuke and hugged him. ARGH! STOP IT RIKU!

"You know Riku, Dark wants to ask you out, but he's too shy! So there Dark! It's done, excuse me I'm hungry" No Dai-chan! You're the one I want! NOT RIKU! COME BACK.

(Normal P.O.V)

Riku blushed so did Dark.

"Really Dark?" Riku asked blushing, Dark not wanting to hurt Riku nodded while glaring at Daisuke for leaving him.

"Uhm…Dark I think I like you…Wait a minute…you're never shy!" Riku smirked, thinking Dark has finally lost it.

"Where's Satoshi?" Emiko asked.

"He should be here soon" Daisuke answered.

"…Then we can go shopping, oh Dark you are SO nice!" Riku said as she clung to Dark's arm.

"RIKU! DARK!" Risa screamed, Daisuke flinched. "Dark! I thought we had something together…" Risa cried and ran home.

Knock knock.

"It's Risa!" Dark said and ran over to the door, opened it and embraced the person waiting the other side of the door.

"Mousy, let go of me now!" a cold voice said.

"Satoshi! Glad you could come!" Emiko said and asked him inside.

Satoshi nodded at Emiko and then looked intensely at Daisuke. Which made him nervous.

"Er, Hello Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke blushed. Satoshi nodded again.

"I saw Harada running like a mad, it's not a thing you see every day"

"Sorry Dark, I don't like you, so don't even think of hugging me again" he added coldly.

"You hugged him?" Takeshi asked, then laughed madly. The rest of them sweat dropped.

"Well come on Dark! The cinema are going to close soon!" Riku said and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house. "Don't stay up and wait for me!" Dark said hoping that Daisuke would be a little jealous.

No not at all, Daisuke just smiled and chatted with Satoshi, Emiko asked him to stay for dinner.

After they ate Krad and Takeshi suggested that they should play 'Truth or Dare', Satoshi sighed and Daisuke nodded madly.

"I start! Krad truth or dare?" Takeshi asked, "Dare".

"Kiss the person you love on the cheek".

"It's impossible!" Krad answered wide-eyed, "Kiss the person who is in this room you love on the cheek!" Takeshi suggested.

"It's still impossible! The person I love in here is myself!".

Silence…

Then Krad went over to Daisuke, cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek.

Krad smirked and went back to where he sat, and asked "Satoshi, truth or dare".

"Truth" he answered, "Uhm…uhm…Gee I thought you would say dare…Is it true that…uhm…you' re a boy?" Krad asked.

"Yes".

"Daisuke, truth or dare?" Satoshi asked, "Dare! Absolutely dare!" Daisuke said cutely.

"Kiss me" Daisuke blushed and went over to Satoshi and kissed him on the nose.

"Takeshi, truth or dare". "Dare!" Takeshi said.

"I dare you to…You see the television? I dare you to say: Mr Television…I don't know how to say it but…I love you, your lovely antennes, your beautiful grey color…when I turn you on you show me my favourite shows…Marry me! And then you kiss it!" Daisuke said.

That's it! Oh my gosh! 11 reviews! I think I'm crying…

Mergic: About the blooming arse thingy…I just thought it sounded funny. Thanks for reviewing!

YumiAngel: Thanks for reviewing! Look! I finally updated!

Xelena: I know what you mean, I can't picture it! Thanks for reviewing!

Classy Raven: Oh my gosh, I loved your review! It really made my day! Thanks for the extreamley good ideas, I might use them, if I get the permission from you.

Lady Samurai: We'll see, I don't even know who he'll end up with!

Lord Scribbles: Scary Dark…Yeah you're right!

Staryday: I'll try, thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

Possession.

Author's note: Thanks for all those wonderful reviews! I loved them. This chapter is dedicated to Classy Raven. (You're a wonderful reviewer!). As for the lime thing, I have to make it M-rated then, I think I can write some lime in next chapter. Sorry this is so short, but I have a nice idea for the next chapter (with lime). So beware it's going to be M-rated.

Chapter 3.

"Mr. Television, åØåI don't know how to say it but…What more? Oh I love your lovely antennas, your beautiful stinky brown color…when I turn you on you show me my favourite hentai shows No! Sratch the last one! ("Dude! Children will be reading this!" Krad said)…Marry me!" Takeshi finished in front of the T.V and kneeled. Then he embraced it.

"Amen" Satoshi said.

Daisuke clapped, "I'll make some popcorns", then he went to the kitchen.

"Truth or dare, Hiwatari?" Takeshi asked.

"Dare" he answered while observing Daisuke, trying to get the popcorn box ontop of the cupbord, the way his shirt lifted, how it moved up and down around his pale creamy skin.

"Okay do it!" Takeshi said.

"What? You have to speak louder!" Satoshi said looking annoyed.

"I. DARE YOU TO KISS DAISUKE AND MAKEOUT WITH HIM FOR 2 MINUTES!" he yelled.

Bam.

Silence...

"You baka! That's too much!" Daisuke cried, he had hitten Takeshi after yelling. "I feel so..."

"Thanks for taking me out Dark..." Riku said.

"Okay listen Riku, I have a confession to make", he said and Riku looked at him.

"I'm gay".

" I knew it! The way you look at MY Niwa-kun! Let's see who'll get him first" Riku said and they both went to Daisuke's house.

As they approached the door it slammed open and Daisuke ran into Dark.

Oh my god…27 reviews! Thanks! I'm so happy! I don't have so much time to update anymore…exams next week, wish me luck! I really love you all!

Les Scribbles: Thanks! It's nice to know! I know it's an odd story, but hey it's funny! Hehe

Kute Anime Kitty: I'm happy to know that you like it!

Hikarienzeru: I think you'll be disappointed, but wait till next chapter! Wee…

Staryday: Hehe. As you know, a good laughter extends your life. Hehe

Van Sanchez: DON'T DIE! Look! Lime next!

Classy Raven: Sorry, it took so long! Thanks for encouraging me to write more! I thought I was going to lose it, I just couldn't write, I was afraid of I was going to ruin the story.

Akuma PendragonHero of Flames: Thanks for adding it!

Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: I'm glad to hear that! COOKIES!

BLaCkFaia-nEKo: Okay, thanks for reviewing!

Lady Samurai: I think it's the cutest pairing!

Freedom is a caged concept: It's not that wonderful, but thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hello, everybody, I am sorry it took so long to get this damn chapter up. People, I need a beta. I really do not have the time to check all the spelling errors. If you want to help me, which I would really apreciate please mail me. Thank you.

Possession. Chapter 4.

The gang all went home and left was Daisuke and Dark, they were in their room, either reading manga or watching anime. It was really silent, Daisuke sniffed a bit, that made Dark shift uncomfortable. Dark felt really bad for leaving Daisuke, alone with those 'people'. He should never had left him, he really wanted to hug him, to whisper that everything is okay in his ear. So why did he not do it? Simply, he was afraid. That Daisuke would not return the feelings, Dark felt. Daisuke glanced at Dark, and found him mysterically serious. "Dark?" Daisuke asked nervously. "Yes?" "Dark I have a confession to make…" Daisuke hesitated. Dark waited and made some signs encouring him, to continue. "Dark…I'm gay and please don't hate me. Because I love you, and I would really hate it if you disgust me and move out of my life". Both of the young men, heard nothing but silence after the statement.

"That wasn't one, that was two" Dark smiled warmly, "I love you too". Dark crawled over to Daisuke and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Daisuke could do nothing, but return the hug with all his heart. "Dai-chan I want you…" Dark said huskily, and Daisuke blushed deeply so it matched his haircolor. Dark kissed Daisuke tenderly on his lips, like the snow falling. The night turned to day and left was the silent lovemaking from the two young lovers.

Next day, Emiko invited the whole gang for breakfast and Dark was not particularly happy about that. Riku asked him out, but Daisuke said he was busy and already had a date with Dark, he did not mention the last bit. Riku looked disapointed, and silently munched down her food. Risa was busy trying to get a date with Dark, but it did not work. Dark smirked at Daisuke and leaned back. "Thanks for breakfast mrs. Niwa!" they all chanted, and Krad, Satoshi, Saehara, Riku, Risa, Dark and Daisuke went out shopping. No one noticed Dark getting closer to Daisuke every minute and hand in hand they walked.

After a couple of hours, they all met to drink some coffee, tea or soft drinks. It was a noisy place and the twins showed the others what they bought, it turned out that Riku bought Daisuke a t-shirt saying, I have a precious friend. Daisuke smiled happily and hugged her, then it was time to head home, but Daisuke and Dark stayed."Let's go" Dark whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Daisuke and Dark were having a great time untill… Daisuke and Dark sat on a bench in the park, Dark kissed Daisuke's neck, he adored him like a god. "AUCH!" Daisuke and Dark turned around and saw the whole gang on the ground. Apparently they have been snooping on the young couple. Dark got very angry, took Daisuke hand and went away fast. The twins giggled madly, thinking Dark was being very possessive. Meanwhile Satoshi and Krad planned evil plans, to capture Daisuke's heart. They decided to follow them, but lost them after 10 minuttes.

Dark and Daisuke went together, enjoying their time. Suddenly Daisuke stopped, and rushed over to a shop and looked through the window. Dark was surprised, but followed him. Turns out it was a pet shop, Daisuke was looking at a rabbit with red eyes and long ears. Daisuke kept looking at it, completely in love. "Do you like it dwarling?" Dark asked and swung his arm over Daisuke's shoulders. Daisuke nodded like a crazy and looked at Dark with loving eyes. "Wait here" Dark said, took his wallet and entered the shop. Dark went over to the shop-owner and said he wanted to purchase a rabbit, the owner nodded and went over to the cage with rabbits, Dark nodded to Daisuke and he pointed out the white rabbit. "I want that one" Dark said and pointed at the white one, the owner nodded and lifted the rabbit up.

Dark waved to Daisuke, he wanted him to get in there. Daisuke smiled a ear to ear smile, "Here Dai-chan" Dark said and handed over the rabbit. Daisuke hugged Dark, thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. Dark blushed. "Do you want to purchase a cage, nutrition and the rest of the stuff?" The owner asked, Dark nodded and got the things, paid the owner and left the shop with a large smiling Daisuke. "Thank you!" Daisuke said and danced on the street. "What do you want to call him?" Dark asked, "With!" Dark liked the way the name rolled on Daisuke's tongue. Dark thought Daisuke looked really cute with With in his arms and the trio went home.

Emiko thought With was very cute and hugged him. She had bought some strawberries, and gave them to the trio. They went up to their room and ate them, there were only one left after a while, Dark and Daisuke reached after it, but Dark was faster. Daisuke pouted as Dark smiled mockingly. Then Dark scooped closer to Daisuke, swung his arm over Daisuke's shoulder and pulled him closer, pressed Daisuke's mouth to his and they kissed, then Dark used his tongue to push it into Daisuke's mouth and released him. Daisuke smiled and chewed on it. "Thanks for a wonderful day Dark" Daisuke whispered and kissed Dark. They both toppled onto the bed and made out, while With kyu'ed cutely.

Dark was happy that Daisuke was finally his, and he would never let anything harm him. Ever. The night took over, leaving the day and left was the promise of love.

I hope you liked it! I think it's the best chapter I have ever written.

Lady Samurai: Yeah, he's so cute!

Classy Raven: You are such a great help! You have given me the best reviews and everything, and I feel like I owe you a lot! Thank you!

Donthaveaname: Thanks for loving it! Here's your update.

Hikarienzeru: I hope you liked this chapter!

Sisi-cat-chan: Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!

Les Scribbles: Hm yeah… Hope you liked this chapter!

Sezukadragon: Maybe I should have said that in the prologue… they are separate. Sorry forgot to mention that detail.

Ella: Thanks a lot!

Phoebechan: Glad you think that! Thanks for your review!

Fox: It's not lame! I like to get reviews, you don't like Satoshi/Daisuke? Hahaha but thanks for your review!


End file.
